Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar
'Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar '''is the 9th episode in the series. It translates to "Take Everything You Can Carry." On Netflix, it is listed as "Toma todo lo que puedas" or "take everything you can." Summary Teresa races to save a witness; Camila assures her partners that she is back in business and done with Epifanio. Netflix Summary After learning the hotel maid will be killed, Teresa scrambles to help her escape to safety. A man from Florida comes to avenge his brothers' deaths. Plot Warehouse, Dallas, Texas We pick up minutes after where we left off in the last episode, with James in the warehouse with Tonto, the man that had been shot. James gives orders to be brought clean towels and alcohol, clearing off a table with one sweep of his arms. He and The Charger attempt to pick up the injured man. He yells at a group of girls that are standing behind a fence watching to go back to their business. When James notices Teresa, he orders her to grab his feet. The trio manage to get him to the table. James has the man who got the towels lift Tonto's legs up. James opens Tonto's shirt to reveal that his chest is covered in blood, and wraps his finger in a towel, plunging it into the wound left by the bullet. He removes his finger and leaves the towel inside to help keep pressure on the wound, then slaps him awake, telling him not to fall asleep. Teresa is nauseous and goes to the bathroom to wash her hands and put water on her face. She stares at her hands, which are clean. She has a flashback of killing John. Camila arrives and goes to the table that they're clustered around, telling him that the doctor is 5 minutes away. James replies that he hopes they have 5 minutes. She tells him that it's all over the news and asks where Teresa is. James tells her that she might be in the back. Cut to Teresa crouching on the floor with her head resting on her knees. James reports that there was a maid that can ID Teresa that got away. Teresa stands as Camila enters. Camila pets her hair and says that she knows how hard this was for her, but does she really think that she could have gotten out of that hotel room without doing what she did? No, it's not like Teresa had a choice. That ''cabron was going to kill her, and he wouldn't have blinked or shed a tear. Camila takes Teresa's chin softly and makes her face her, saying that life is for the living and that she needs to pull herself together. James and Camila are watching the news in Camila's office, turning when Teresa enters. James demands the information she got on the maid. Teresa tries to protect Maria by saying that she was scared and won't say anything. James approaches her and reminds her that it's not a robbery anymore, it's a murder investigation. The cops tend to lose their sense of humor at this point, and the maid can tie her to this. Teresa lies and says that she didn't get her name. He is upset because he specifically told her that the first things she was supposed to do was to get a picture of her ID. Camila says enough ''and orders James to call Denny at the sheriff's office to get the girl's name and address. She receives a text letting her know that the doctor is there, so she leaves. Teresa turns away so that she can delete the picture she took of Maria's ID. The Doctor follows Camila inside, asking how long it's been since Tonto was shot and telling them to put his legs down, because you don't elevate legs with a torso wound. They roll him over to look for exit wounds; there are two, but the third bullet is still inside of him. The doctor says that they need an extra hand, and waves Teresa over, having her hold Tonto's legs. James' phone is being blown up by someone from Florida and he tells Camila that he hasn't answered it because he doesn't know what to say. Camila tells him to answer the phone and tell them that he doesn't know anything about what happened. James' thumb, still covered in Tonto's blood, hovers over the answer button before accepting the call. The person on the other line is Leon Terris, who got his number from Beto, a friend of James', who said that James is the one that set up the meeting that John and Reggie went to. James plays dumb and asks what's going on. Leon repeats his question and yells that his brothers got smoked. James pretends that he just woke up and doesn't know anything; he says he'll make some calls, but he wasn't involved in this. Leon says that he's on a plane, and when he lands, he wants answers. James tells Camila that they've got another brother and he's flying in. Camila says that she'll think of something, but they need to find the maid first. James goes to check on Tonto. The doctor tells him that it's a wait-and-see thing, unless they want to drop him off at emergency. Teresa is washing her hands again. James joins her in doing so and tells her that Tonto is stable, and she should get some sleep. He says that he knows how she's feeling. Teresa says that she doesn't want anything to happen to that woman. James says that he understands, but at this point, it's not her decision to make. The Queen of the South appears and gives a small nod to Teresa. Teresa gets her screwdriver, which serves as a key to her stolen car, waiting for James to leave before she exits the warehouse parking lot. Teresa calls Brenda, saying that she's in trouble and she needs her help. = Allen's business = Camila pays a visit to Allen, who is putting cash into his safe. He says that he thought that she was dry, and she retorts that she said that it was a temporary thing. He tries some and says that it's really nice, but there's just one problem. Eric Watson exits his car with a bag and enters Allen's office. Camila greets him instead, making the comment that he belongs in north Texas, not here. He looks afraid, but responds that he knows that she's not authorized to take him out, and asks Allen to join them. Allen does, and he tells Eric that their dealings were just temporary. Camila tells him to go back to north Texas. Camila tells Allen to call her if Eric gives him any trouble. = Roadside = James meets up with Denny the police officer to get Maria's information. Denny complains about how messy they've been and reminds him that they're not supposed to make the Dallas police look bad. James receives another call from Leon, who has just landed and wants to meet. = Maria's apartment building = Teresa parks outside of an apartment building and runs up the stairs, knocking on the door urgently. Maria Sanchez opens the door, and Teresa pushes into the room. Maria begins to beg for her life, saying that she hasn't said anything. Teresa is attacked from behind by Maria's son and presses a knife to her throat. Teresa tells her that she's not here to hurt her, that people are coming to hurt her. Maria says that they are not like them, and to let her go. The son, Angel, releases Teresa and steps to his mother's side. Teresa reports that there are people coming for her. Maria begins to cry because she hasn't said anything. Teresa says she believes her, but all these people care about is that she's a threat to them because she saw Teresa's face. Teresa says that she wants to help her, and that she has to go back to her family in Durango, because if she doesn't, they will find her and her son. Maria is sobbing because she left Durango to get away from all this, and she built a life for her son. Angel hugs his mom as she cries. Teresa glances up as she begins to cry, chastising them for wasting time. = Roadside = James meets up with Leon. Leon asks about the Jimenez cartel. James says he'll call his boss and look into it. As he turns to leave, Leon says that there was also a maid who might be able to identify someone. James turns back at this, because Teresa was that maid that interacted with Talky John, covering and saying that he'll ask about the maid too. Leon says that he'll give James a beat to work on this, but after that, he's taking matters into his own hands. James tells him that he won't have to and promises that they'll figure this out. = Maria's apartment building = James parks in the same spot Teresa had in front of Maria's house and places a silencer on his gun, tucking it under his jacket. He notices a security camera as he's entering the building. He asks a man in the building if he's seen Maria Sanchez, lying and saying that they're friends from work and he was worried about her when she didn't show up. The man doesn't seem to believe him and tells him that he hasn't seen her, then that she's out running errands and might be a couple hours. James notices a girl playing with a cat. He asks her if the cat is hers, and she says that it is now since Maria gave it to her. James asks when Maria left and the girl shrugs and walks away from him. James opens the door to Maria's apartment and looks around, gun ready. The closet has been emptied. James knocks on the door of the man he spoke to earlier, raising his gun to the peephole. The man opens the door and James forces his way inside, asking where Maria went. He swears he doesn't know, but Maria and Angel left with some woman. James asks if it was a policewoman and he says he doesn't know, only that she had dark hair and was pretty. James says that maybe the cameras will remember more and shoves him toward his computer, where he sees footage of Teresa leaving with Maria. James places a call to the warehouse asking if Teresa is there. The Charger is watching over Tonto while two girls clean blood off of the floor and the chair he had been in. He goes to look and reports that Teresa isn't inside and her car is gone. James orders him to turn on the LoJack. = Teresa's car = In the car with Maria, Teresa asks her if she has money. She is silent, so Teresa offers her a wad of cash. Maria responds that she doesn't want her money. = James' car = James receives Teresa's GPS location from the screen in his car. = Roadside = Camila meets with Jaime of the Columbians to deliver him the cash that she owes him. Jaime says that honestly, he didn't believe that she would be able to make her payment. She responds that all her life men have underestimated her. Jaime confirms that their trust has been restored and she's been forgiven for being late on her payment. She reveals that she knows that it's Epifaño who has been sabotaging her and gives him permission to speak freely. He asks who told her, and she simply says that she had her suspicions, but he just confirmed them. She tells him that starting next month, she wants to double her shipment from them. Camila calls James for an update on the maid. He lies and says that he's still waiting for an update from Denny, then distracts her with the information on Leon, who isn't going to stop until he has blood on his hands. Camila tells James that she wants to meet with him and to set it up. = The Church = Teresa brings Angel and Maria to the church that Father Ramon serves. She tells him that she needs a tunnel back to Mexico. Father Ramon is hesitant because he doesn't know these people, or Teresa, for that matter, and he doesn't know if he can trust her. Teresa tells him that if he doesn't, this woman and her son are going to die. He looks between Maria and Teresa for a beat, then tells her that he doesn't have any vans leaving until the weekend. Teresa replies that she doesn't need a ride, just directions. = Camila's office in the club = A man pats Leon down before allowing him into Camila's office. She greets him and he hesitates to shake her hand. He tells her that he can make a lot of problems for her while he's in town, but he just wants some answers. Camila points out that he's talking about going after a cartel. He says that he doesn't care about the cartel, just the men that killed his brothers. He asks her for a name. Camila says that she will tell him, but he can't say that he heard it from her, because she would be violating her accords if she put a move out on this man. She tells him that his name is Eric Watson, and writes down where he can find him She tells him to do what he needs to do quickly and then get out of her city. = Texas street = Leon follows Eric as he walks down a city street. = James' car = James uses the LoJack to find Teresa's car, weaving in and out of traffic to get closer to her. He moves around a truck and finds that Teresa's car is being towed. = Brenda's car = Teresa is revealed to be in Brenda's car. She receives a call from James, but ignores it. = Camila's office = Camila is told by her bouncer that they've got a problem. Eric enters her office and comments that she looks surprised to see him. She asks him what he's doing there, and he tells her that if she's going to send a dog to do her dirty work, she should make sure it has bigger teeth, as he dumps a dixie cup of teeth onto her desk. Eric picks up the gold tooth and says that it wasn't until he pulled this one that Leon told Eric who sent him. Eric now knows where she got the coke for Allen. Eric says that he's really starting to enjoy this shit between them, coming close to whisper in her ear that she's got spirit. = Laredo border town = Teresa and her people arrive at at an airplane hanger being used to store large equipment. A man meets them and asks if they are hungry, and they all shake their heads no. He brings them to a shed inside and reveals a ladder that leads to a tunnel, telling them that they'll be there in 30 minutes. Teresa takes a call from James, who skips a greeting and says bluntly that she turned her phone tracker off. He tells her that she knows she has the maid and that if she brings her back to him, they can forget this ever happened. Teresa responds that she's not going to be responsible for what he wants her to do. James grows slightly pleading, saying that he hasn't told Camila yet and that she doesn't have to know. He asks Teresa to trust him and tells her that he's trying to stop her from making a big mistake. He promises that they can keep this between them, but he needs her to come back. She says no and hangs up. She returns to the group and tells them that it's okay and they don't know where they are. Maria turns to Teresa before descending the ladder, telling her that God will forgive her for what she did to them, but she won't. Brenda tells Teresa that it's okay and that she did what she could. Teresa turns and tells Brenda that she needs to go with them. Brenda protests, but Teresa needs to go get the book, which will save their lives. They hug and Teresa goes down the ladder with just the clothes on her back. Appearances * James Valdez * Tonto * Teresa Mendoza * Camila Vargas * The Charger * Leon Terris * Allen * Eric Watson * Maria Sanchez * Angel Sanchez Quotes * ''Life is for the living. Now pull yourself together. We have work to do. - Camila to Teresa * Look at your little birdbrain doing these little birdbrain calculations. You see, Eric, there's things you know, and things you don't know, and then, there's things you don't even know you don't know. -Camila to Eric * You see, Jaime, all my life, men have underestimated me. I've grown used to it. See, most men are very basic creatures. They can't seem to see beyond my legs. So sometimes I use that to my advantage and others, I just depend upon it. -Camila to Jaime Songs * Revivo by C-4 and Dyablo Notes * James, who has combat training2x03, makes the mistake of ordering for the injured man's legs to be lifted up, though you're not supposed to do this with a torso wound. * James lies to Camila about what he's doing and doesn't tell her that Teresa helped the maid escape. Gallery Father ramon coge todo lo que puedo llevar stills.png Leon terris Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar stills.jpg James valdez. Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar stills.jpg Camila and jaime coge todo lo que puede llevar.jpg James. coge todo lo que puede llevar.jpg James talking to Leon Terris Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar stills.jpg The Queen 1x09.jpg | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Season 1 Category:1x09 Category:Trigger warning: death